


Soft

by Tiding



Category: Mother 3
Genre: Claus feels gross about loving his twin but it's okay because Lucas loves him back, Falling In Love, Incest, M/M, Mix of Fluff and Angst, Requited Love, Some pining, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 12:02:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18716680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiding/pseuds/Tiding
Summary: Lucas' lips are softer than his own, and Claus hates that he misses them.





	Soft

Lucas’ lips were far softer than his own, his kisses were flitting and harmless, full of affection and much-needed love. Kisses to Claus’ cheeks would rather quickly turn into pecks on the lips, and Claus couldn’t help but feel as though there was some other meaning behind those little kisses. Lucas had told him that’s just what he thought family did, he’d seen their parents do it, so why couldn’t they?  
  


Claus figures he has a point, and lacked the heart to break it to him that siblings don’t kiss like that. So they’d kiss, and they’d kiss, and eventually their tongues would touch- curiously and hesitantly. They’d found it gross at first, it felt strange and odd, so they didn’t do it again. Suddenly, awfully, Claus found himself enjoying the kisses, and he looked forward to the soft lips of his twin.   
  


As the years went by, into their late teens, Lucas had long-since stopped giving him kisses. Hugs had become his thing now, he’d scoop him into a tight embrace and inhale deeply, they’d stay like that for a moment, rocking softly, and Lucas would let go of him and beam. All Claus can think of is those wonderful, soft, lips that the blonde had so cruelly stole from him.  
  


He awakens one night to the gentle sobbing of his twin. It was a common occurrence for Lucas to have nightmares, and it was equally common of Claus to clamber over onto his twin’s bed, and reassure him that he’s safe. Touch was a no-go for Lucas when he was crying from nightmares, it would make it worse, and he’d sink deeper and lash out. So Claus waits for him to grab his hand and pull him closer, and the ginger would wrap his arms around his frail twin and let him sob into his chest.  
  


They’d awaken in the morning, and without thinking, he almost presses a kiss to Lucas’ forehead. The blonde blinks up at him in confusion, and Claus smiles and squeezes him quietly, his eyes averting with shame.  
  


The need to kiss his twin made him feel disgusting, and he keeps telling himself that with the hem of his shirt in his mouth and his hand shoved into his underwear, gentle pants and muffled whimpers as he thinks of Lucas in his arms and how his laboured breaths would sound against his neck. He washes his hands with considerable force that day, and doesn’t hug Lucas when he’s prompted.  
  


His heart almost stops when Lucas leans forward to squint at him, noticing the hitch in his breath that he quietly curses himself for, and a smile plays on the blonde’s features. His expression softens as his hand rests against his shoulder, and pulls him close to press a kiss to his cheek. Claus feels his pulse stall and his cheeks flush as Lucas tilts his head, and for a moment he prays that this isn’t a dream--  
  


Lucas laughs and calls him gross.  
  


It’s a joke, but it hurts Claus more than it should have. He laughs it off and pushes Lucas away from him, retorting that he’s the one who kissed him first, shut up Lucas, you’re just as gross as he is. The hurt returns much later when curls up on his bed as Lucas grabs a shower, and he cries over the awful ache in his chest. To be cursed with this love, to be cursed to love at all, and the pain in his lungs wheezes out as the warm arms of his brother wrap around him. Claus apologises, tells him that he is gross, that he shouldn’t be feeling how he does, and that he’d understand if Lucas never wanted to be near him again.  
  


Lucas hums quietly, his towel shifting around his midriff as he gets comfortable on the bed. His hands cup at his cheeks, and before Claus can push him away before his heartache consumes him whole, Lucas leans in close enough that he can feel his breath his against his face, and kisses him.  
  


His stomach pools with warmth, his face feels flustered, and the little hiccups of his after-tears settle. Lucas’ lips move against his own, and he feels himself being pushed down onto his bed. He allows the swift movement, their lips only parting as his head hits the pillow, before Lucas has half-straddled him and their mouths connect once more. The kiss is slow and lazy, light pressure that sends shivers of dopamine up his spine, and he hears the soft whispers of apologies on Lucas’ lips.  
  


He’s so sorry, he’s sorry for too much, he’s sorry for these feelings, for not kissing him for so long, for the sin of loving his brother, for the want to be loved by his brother, for crossing familial boundaries that shouldn’t be crossed, and Claus pulls Lucas closer-  _ deeper _ \- into their kiss.   
  


Don’t apologise for loving him, he doesn’t want this to be a mistake.   
  


So Lucas stops. He pulls back from their kiss, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes, threatening to fall at any moment, and as the wet droplets land against his face. Claus smiles, his hands raising to wipe away the tears of his crybaby brother, and Lucas cuddles in close.  
  


His hair is still wet, and he’s not quite decent, but it doesn’t stop him from holding his brother close and letting him relish in the feeling of Lucas against him. His lips tingle with the missed pressure, and he finds himself pressing little kisses around his brother’s face, catching up on all the lost times, all the missed opportunities they could have shared them. Lucas giggles at the onslaught of affection, their hands linking and their hearts pressed close.  
  


“Claus?” His brother’s voice is weak, but tender, and Claus hums in response. Azure eyes peer up at him and with a soft, loving sigh, he presses their lips together once more. It’s a brief kiss, a mere touch of their lips and the warmth is gone, yet the little glimmer in Lucas’ eyes stayed.  
  


“I love you.” He breathes, and Claus’ heart fills with warmth.  
  


“I love you, too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> This pairing needs more fluff, so here I am, writing angsty fluff and dying inside as I read back through my own work.


End file.
